User talk:FFXI-Mierin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chaos Rings Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Chaos Rings.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Re: Omega Weapons talk page I agree with what you said wholeheartedly about the old articles. They definitely need some help. Hey, how about I just play through CR1 again, since you're playing through Omega? Then we could cover all of the bases with the first two games, then maybe come back later for more information about CR2! --InfinityX 21:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey do you have some kind of chat or messaging program that you prefer? Talking through the wiki is kinda cumbersome. And I'm liking the category changes! It's so much more enjoyable to edit a wiki with other people. The perspective helps so much. The only reason I gave it up a few months back was because I was pretty much the only person that ever came here. --InfinityX 19:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) The sandbox looks really nice. And I understand about the work. I should probably be getting some studying in, but this is one of the few weekends I've had to myself in a long time. I think I'm just going to chill. The new page looks good, but my only question is about the necessity of portal pages. I'm genuinely open to the idea, but what would a portal offer that wouldn't be included in the article about each individual game? --InfinityX 21:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Actually... want to just put your new page up with the regular game articles to hold that place until the portal pages can be fleshed out? --InfinityX 21:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Equipment If I find any equipment, I'm just going to change it to a link to your new pages for each equipment type. Your lists cover everything that needs to be known about the individual pieces, so there's no need to have a separate page for each item. That sound all right? P.S. Also, should there be a distinction between "item" and "equipment"? I don't see the need to have equipment under the same umbrella as items. --InfinityX 21:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm loving the idea of the subcategories, that way everything will be neatly sorted and easy to find. I'll begin moving stuff over to that new system! --InfinityX 21:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Just to be sure, are we going to end up treating enemies similarly? category enemy, subcategory CR/CRO/CR2 enemy? --InfinityX 21:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) You're right again. I followed the logic in my head, and basically all of the enemies in CR1 and CRO overlap, and CR2 has a completely different set, so just having one set would probably be plenty. I'll check genes out in a sec. I know that old article I tossed up a long time ago is barebones too. That'll need some love soon. --InfinityX 21:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots You can take a screenshot on any iOS device at any time by pressing the lock button on the top and the home button at the same time. I usually upload them to my Dropbox and edit them on my desktop with Paint.net. It's difficult sometimes to get a nice shot of an enemy without any UI in the way, but it's worth it... Hmm, I wonder if it'd be easier to get a screenshot on an iPad version of the game... --InfinityX 20:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) About how we're going to organize genes and sopia... I've been trying to think of a way to categorize genes and sopia. I had called all "abilities" in the game "gene commands" because that made sense through 1 and Omega, but with sopia (and so many changes to the skills), should we just make separate pages for the gene and sopia versions of abilities? Then we could even split up which gene plates and sopia molds they belong to. Once again, just spitballing here. Haven't had much time to edit these past few days due to class and its killing me. :) --InfinityX 14:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) The system you described would probably work perfectly. There are some abilities like Steal Item which exist in both gene and sopia form and are the same exact skill. However, there are plenty of new abilities introduced in CR2, so really it would boil down to the same category/subcategory system we're currently using for enemies. All (non-boss) enemies have the main category Enemies, but they're further classified as 1/O/2 enemy after that. It would be similar for the main category Ability, then subcategory gene or sopia (and possibly another subcategory for enemy abilities that aren't available to players. --InfinityX 15:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Enemies Template I was just checking it out. It looks so much better than the old one. To be honest, I was just using whatever was already in the wiki. I suppose I haven't spent much time working with templates, so they're still a little foreign to me. But it does look much better. The old one takes up way too much space. I suppose we should get to swapping them over, then. :) --InfinityX 19:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Another idea I know a lot of wikis have a Navbox to help get around the site... Do you think it would be too early to put one of those together, or is it even necessary for the wiki? Still just spitballing. Throwing ideas out there as they come to me. Let me know what you think. --InfinityX 20:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of the navboxes that sit at the bottom of a page. An example would be one of the simpler navboxes like the top one on this Wowpedia page. Where they have links to each of the other classes, say we could have one where you could navigate to any other gene plate while reading another gene plate's page. Just an example. I kinda wish I could've found a better example of a medium sized navbox than that one, but it should get the idea across. --InfinityX 20:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh and about that top bar... I have no effin' clue what's going on with that thing. It was stuck on Eluca for like a year, and now it's finally changed. It's some weird mediawiki markup that I don't understand yet, but this is what it looks like. If you know how to manipulate it, let me know, because I sure as hell don't! :P Erm, I actually did a little bit of research on it, and it's a lot easier than I thought. I'll link some of the main areas similar to what's listed on the main page and leave the other column to track popular pages. Let me know what you think. --InfinityX 20:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) And one more thing I meant to ask you about category titles. Should their names be singular or plural? We have both kinds right now and it seems a bit inconsistent. Edit: I poked around on wikipedia, and it looks like the proper way to do it is with a plural category name, not singular. I believe I'll start changing the pages around to follow this rule. --InfinityX 20:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) not forgetting about the wiki! Sorry I haven't been around in a few days. I've been totally slammed with school stuff. I'm definitely going to be back toward the end of this week, and I've got some ideas I want to put in place. Just wanted to drop you a line to let you know I'll be back. Is the new top bar any better btw? I didn't end up putting a ton of thought into it, but I figured the new setup was a little more navigable than the old. InfinityX 18:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok I finally have some time to edit. I have a new idea to deal with the story that got way too long for Escher's page. Maybe it could be moved to Escher (Scenario) that would be used to cover the whole plot as it moves along in Escher's timeline. That way we wouldn't be bogging down a character page with miles of plot, and it would fit in with the scenario model that we've started on. --InfinityX 21:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC)